(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life 'is a song featured in the episode Sectionals episode, "Special Education." The classic is originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes in the 1987 musical film, ''Dirty Dancing. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with Sam (Chord Overstreet) and Quinn (Dianna Agron) on lead vocals. Originally, Rachel and Finn were supposed to sing a duet but Will changed his mind after Emma predicted his setlist and he instead decided to mix it up. He gave Quinn and Sam the solos, making Rachel and Finn (mostly Rachel) rather unhappy. This is the first song that New Directions sang at Sectionals. Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) provide backing vocals for this track. Each recording artist in this song recorded two separate harmonies, to make it sound as if most of New Directions was singing. The instrumental of this song has four backing tracks. This is also Lauren Zizes' first performance as a member of New Directions. Lyrics '''Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: With all the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Both: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others' hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency Quinn: Oh... Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of Quinn: So I'll tell you something Both: This could be love because All: I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam: Hey baby Quinn: Hey baby With my body and sou I want you more than you'll ever know Sam: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight" Sam: Stay with me Just remember You're the one thing Quinn: I can't get enough of Sam: So I'll tell you something Both: This could be love because Mercedes: Because, heeey! All: I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you. All: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the truth Mercedes: It's the truth All: And I owe it all to you Sam: Now I've... Quinn: I've... Sam: ...had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Quinn: Never felt this way Sam: Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you All: I've had the time of my life Mercedes: (Of my life) All: No, I never felt this way before Santana: (never felt this way) All: Yes, I swear Mercedes: Yes, I swear All: It's the truth Mercedes: It's the truth All: And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life Sam: Had the time of my life All: And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found Santana: 'Til I found All: The truth Mercedes: The truth All: And I owe it all to you All: Whoa, oh, ohh! Sam: I've... Quinn: I've... Sam: ...had... Both: The time of my life Charts Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Duet Category:Songs sung at Sectionals